Torchwood Takes a Holiday
by Earendil Eldar
Summary: Exhaustion takes a toll, even on Jack, and he decides to do something about it.


"Ianto."

…

"Ianto?"

…

Jack sighed. There was only one thing for it. "Ianto!"

"What? What happened?"

"Those reports put you to sleep. Come on, sleepy. You need sleep."

Ianto stood up from behind his desk and looked at Jack with slightly unfocussed eyes. "You've used the word 'sleep' three times in a row just then. I think you need it, as well."

"I'm fine."

"You're not."

"I _am_. I think I should know. Just go home and get some sleep."

Ianto's jaw set at Jack's snappish tone. "I will, but I won't be doing it alone."

"I have too much to see to here. And it's not proofreading paperwork. So go home and sleep. I'll sleep when everything else is done."

Ianto's sleepy eyes suddenly took on a very awake glare. "Proofreading? Proofreading, Jack? Is that what you think of my work?"

"That's what it is, isn't it? While some of us are scooping up technological shrapnel and policing the local Weevil population -"

"Well, if it's so bloody simple and safe, I can't think why I should need more sleep than the Grand and Glorious Captain Amazing. In fact, perhaps I should take that sleep and leave this work to you, O Fantastic One, for the next week or so. Of course, if I come back to find so much as a jot out of place, it'll be your head. Perhaps literally, depending upon how many jots. Not that it matters, of course. You'll recover. I suppose."

"Yeah, you've made your point. You know, stroppy doesn't go well with that tie."

"Neither does your arse!" Ianto snapped and stormed away.

By the time Ianto made it out to the car park, he realized he was too tired and angry to drive. Walking would let him burn off his annoyance and keep him awake just long enough to get home and shower.

Two hours later, Ianto was woken, again, by the same individual who had woken him up in the Hub. For an instant, Ianto forgot he was supposed to be mad at Jack. He remembered quickly enough to turn over and mutter "no," before Jack even opened his mouth.

"Yan…."

"No, Jack. I'm doing what you wanted, I'm sleeping. You deal with the bloody Weevil yourself."

"I'm sorry."

"Like hell you are! I don't see you interrupting Gw-"

"I'm sorry that we fought. And I didn't mean what I said, at all. You're right, I'm tired. Exhausted, actually. And you know I value your work, and you do far more than your share, because you shouldn't even _have_ to be in the field, and I wish you didn't have to be because it scares me every time -"

"Damn it, Jack," Ianto sighed, turning over and sitting up to pull Jack to him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything I said, either."

"You did, though, because you were right," Jack said, holding on to Ianto and murmuring against his hair. "Your work is every bit as important as Weevil patrol and Rift-minding, and I need to stop thinking I can do everything just because working to death won't actually kill me."

"Ok, I meant it about the work, but not about your arse not going with my tie."

After a beat, Jack started snickering silently, then chuckling, and eventually howling with laughter. He settled down after a few moments, wiping his eyes. "Everything's stupidly funny when you're tired," he said, sitting down on the bed as a big wave of exhaustion swept him. "Can I stay?" he practically pled.

Ianto would have rolled his eyes if it didn't hurt to hear the uncertainty in Jack's voice. The times Ianto caught those notes of vulnerability always bothered him. Not because he thought Jack should be invulnerable, but because he didn't care one bit for the fact that Jack was so obviously used to conditional affection.

"_Only_ if you take off the coat before getting in bed."

Jack's expression changed to one of relief. "I can do that. But the last time, you said you wanted to wear nothing but -"

"Yeah, but we're a little too worn out for that right now," Ianto said. "So get to bed and don't keep me up any longer."

"Ok," Jack smiled. He wasted no time stripping and getting into bed to get his arms around Ianto again. "I think we really need a break, Yan. Just us. Even if it's just a few days. Even if we do nothing but sleep the entire time."

"I know we do. But the Rift doesn't take a holiday. And two of us off at the same time…."

"Fuck the Rift. We're goddamned employees, not indentured servants. We have rights and appropriate compensation does not replace time off. It's not healthy, for any of us. I'm thinking of closing down ops for a week. Cardiff's other services will just have to manage. And maybe they won't complain so damn much when we 'swan in' next time."

Jack was half expecting Ianto's logical riposte, but all he got was a soft, endearing snore that Ianto would deny to the bitter end during waking hours – even when presented with video evidence, which he claimed even his 5-or-was-it-six-year old niece could manipulate.

"Sleep, my beloved Mr. Jones," Jack whispered. "Tomorrow, we're going on holiday, and that's all there is to it."


End file.
